


Something Old and Something New

by Pheylan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheylan/pseuds/Pheylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his rescue, Bucky Barnes learns all about the new and improved Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old and Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Captain America movie just after the scene where Steve Rogers recruits the men he rescued into his commando unit.
> 
> As per usual, the awesome Cluegirl did my beta.

“So…that dame in the red dress…“ Bucky began as they walked back to the barracks from the pub.

“Agent Carter,” Steve replied.

“Agent Carter,” Bucky echoed.  He glanced sideways at his best friend.  “Why aren’t you fooling around with her?”

“Bucky!” Steve shot a frown at the smaller man.  “She’s an officer in the SSR.  She’s not just some dame that you can smooth talk into bed.”

“And sexy red dresses are part of the officer uniform now?” Bucky smirked.  “Do you have one, too, or do the red white and blue tights – “

“Don’t,” Steve warned.  He took a few more strides before continuing. “She has enough trouble getting the respect that she deserves.  I’m not going to treat her as anything less than the officer and lady she is.”

“Yeah,” Bucky chuckled.  “No never mind that the two of you stood in that pub being more intimate with your eyes than I’ve ever been with a naked dame in bed.”

“Buck…” Steve sighed.  “Can we just change the subject?  Please?”

“Sure.”  Bucky walked quietly next to Steve for a moment.  “So, have you had sex with the new body yet?”

“Bucky!”

“I’ll take that as a no, then,” Bucky said, his smirk returning.  “Pity.  I’d bet you’d have dames lining up for you.  Especially the way those tights show off your…well, everything.”

“Jeez, Bucky!” Even in the dark, Bucky could tell that Steve was blushing. 

“So…?” They had stopped in front of the hotel that was being used as officer’s quarters and Bucky swung round to face Steve.

“Yeah, I get a lot of attention, now,” Steve admitted.  “But I’m not interested in anyone who wouldn’t have looked twice at me before.”

“You’re interested in _her_ ,” Bucky accused.

“She was nice to me,” Steve said.  “Even when I was a shrimp who put his foot in his mouth while trying to talk to her.”

“So, what’s the hold up?” Bucky asked.

Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  He leaned down toward Bucky and spoke quietly.  “Because no matter how much I like her and how tempting it is to try to have a normal relationship, she’s still not the one I want the most.”

There was a long pause before Bucky said, “You dumb punk.” Steve started to move away, but the shorter man caught his tie and held him close.  “You have no idea how pathetically happy I am to hear you say that.”

“You…you still want me?” Steve asked quietly.

Bucky snorted.  “And that is probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth.”

“Don’t be a jerk.”

“Don’t be a punk.”

They stood in silence for a moment.

“I’ve got a private room,” Steve finally said.

“I’d love to see it,” Bucky replied.

“You know the consequences of getting caught have gotten considerably worse since we joined the army,” Steve warned.

Bucky grinned at that.  “Since when have I _ever_ considered the consequences when it comes to you?”

“There is that,” Steve said with his own smirk.  He turned and hastily made his way up to his room with Bucky hot on his heels.

Bucky pulled the door shut behind them.  “So, wha-?” Before he could finish the question he found himself picked up and not quite slammed into the wall as a mouth greedily descended upon his.  He threw his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed back enthusiastically for several minutes before the larger man finally pulled back.

“The lips are familiar, but the manhandling is new,” Bucky observed.

“Fun, isn’t it?” Steve asked with a wink.  “God, I missed you, Buck!”

“Missed you, too, Stevie,” Bucky said with a grin.  He then tugged at Steve’s tie. “Now how about putting me down and getting out of your fancy duds, so I can see what this Erskine fella made for me.”

Steve grinned and set Bucky down carefully.  He then dropped onto the bed to begin quickly untying his shoes.  Bucky pulled his jacket off and tossed it on a chair.  He rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the wall as he sat down next to Steve.

“You know I’ve always loved your enthusiasm,” he said while he started on his boots, “but you’re going to have to watch that strength, if we don’t want folks asking questions about odd bruises.”

“Sorry,” Steve said with a blush.  He got up and walked over to the wardrobe where he began removing his uniform.  “At least I’ve finally gotten to where I don’t accidentally reach too far or grip too tight when I’m not paying attention.”

“That sounds like a good thing.” Bucky managed to get out of his boots and shirt before he found himself completely distracted with Steve.  Some things hadn’t changed – he still had almost no body hair and that pale skin with just enough gold tone to it that he seemed to glow in the dim light from the overhead bulb – but then there were the extra inches of height and all those muscles.  Bucky found himself nearly drooling over the new body.

Steve was down to his underwear before he glanced over to see Bucky still half dressed.  “Something wrong?”

“Oh, no,” Bucky assured him.  “Keep going.”

Steve blushed, but removed the last of his clothes.  “You like it?”

Bucky got up and motioned Steve to come closer.  He reached up – _up!_ – to cup Steve’s cheek.  He slowly allowed his hand to slide down Steve’s neck, over the impressive chest and across the well defined stomach.  Goosebumps raced across the skin following the path of his hand.  Bucky paced around behind Steve, his hand sliding to the small of Steve’s back and down to his ass.  He finally let his forehead rest between Steve’s shoulder blades and brought his left hand up to caress the other ass cheek.

“Bucky?” Steve whispered.

“You are goddamned _perfect!”_ Bucky breathed into his back.  “And I hope you’re got Vaseline somewhere in this room, because I plan on fucking this perfect ass absolutely raw.”

Bucky could feel the tension drain out of Steve’s body and the larger man chuckled.  “Of course I do.  I always plan ahead.”

“The Man with a Plan!” Bucky quoted as he stepped back and finished undressing. 

Steve rooted around in his kit bag to come up with a jar of Vaseline which he placed on the night stand.  He then dropped back onto the bed, spreading his legs and flashing that I-dare-you grin that had probably gotten Bucky in more trouble during his life than every other urge combined. 

“Jesus Christ, Rogers!  Are you trying to kill me before we even get started?” Bucky asked as he stalked over to grab the jar.

Steve swiped his tongue over his lower lip and then gave Bucky a perfectly innocent look.  “Just making sure you get a good view.”

“Fuck!” Bucky hissed.  “And to think the nuns always accused _me_ of being the bad boy.”

Steve – the bastard – managed to maintain the innocent look while spreading his legs wider.  “Gonna talk or gonna fuck, Barnes?”

Bucky got up on the bed with Steve.  “You’re an ass, Rogers,” he stated prior to dropping his mouth down and delivering a scorching kiss.  While he got reacquainted with Steve’s tongue, he managed to get a dollop of Vaseline on his finger and carefully probed at the larger man’s hole.  He hadn’t even gotten to the first knuckle when Steve gasped and rocked into his hand.  Okay, that was different.  He pushed further in and Steve whimpered.

“You okay, Stevie?” Bucky whispered against Steve’s lips.  Steve nodded and once again rocked into Bucky’s hand, causing the finger to probe even deeper.  Bucky went with it pushing all the way in as he began kissing down Steve’s neck towards his chest. 

Steve shuddered and Bucky heard an audible snap of teeth as his lover bit down on a moan. 

“Steve?” He raised himself up to get a look at Steve’s face.  His eyes were wide open with the pupils blown to the point it was difficult to tell that they were naturally blue.  “What’s happening, Steve?”

“More!” Steve hissed rocking his hips again.  “Oh, god, Bucky!...Oh, please!”

Bucky pulled his hand back and then pushed back in with two fingers.  He watched in awe as Steve’s body arched and a string of whispered pleases fell from his mouth.  “It’s that good?” he asked. 

Steve’s answer was another whimper, but at this point Bucky gave up any doubt that Steve was enjoying himself.  In the past it had taken a lot of patience on Bucky’s part to get Steve opened up.  Now there was little resistance to the fingers Bucky had up Steve’s ass.  With a grin he leaned in to swipe his tongue up Steve’s cock as he added finger number three. 

Steve stuffed the meat of his thumb into his mouth to block the keen that came out.  That was all the warning Bucky got before Steve’s other hand grabbed the back of his head and shoved it into his crotch.   Bucky was very glad he hadn’t actually had Steve’s cock in his mouth or he’d have choked on it.

“Steve, c’mon,” Bucky whispered.  “If you want me to suck you, you’re going to have to hold still and not grab me.”

Steve whined past the hand in his mouth, but let go of Bucky and clutched at the sheets instead.  Bucky leaned over and kissed the head of Steve’s cock.  Steve gave a full body shudder, but managed to lie still otherwise.  Bucky then sucked the head into his mouth and teased the slit with his tongue.  The hand that had been in Steve’s mouth slammed into the mattress and he began panting.  Bucky started a steady rhythm of sliding up and down Steve’s cock while keeping his eyes glued to as much of Steve’s face as he could see past the square jaw.  At the same time he kept up a steady thrusting and twisting with the three fingers up Steve’s ass.  It didn’t take long before Steve was tapping his shoulders and repeating “Up! Up! Up!”  Bucky pulled back and watched in fascination as Steve’s hips pumped the air while his cock shot ropes of come across his perfect chest and stomach.

“Wow!” Bucky exclaimed.  “That was pretty.  You okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve panted out. It took a few more breaths before he could continue.  “The serum increased my senses.  Apparently that meant _all_ of them.”

“Damn!”  Bucky chuckled.  “You’re gonna be a hell of a ride.”

“So, get to it,” Steve hissed out while hooking a leg around Bucky and pulling him forward.  He wrapped himself around the smaller man.  “Please, Buck.  I need you in me so bad.”

“There you go with the manhandling, again,” Bucky said trying not to laugh into the muscular chest he found himself pressed against. “Trust me, Stevie.  I’m not getting out of this bed until I’ve had my way with you.”

Steve loosened his grip enough that Bucky could get an arm between them to grab his own dick.  He stroked once to spread the last of the Vaseline along himself and then pressed up against Steve’s hole.  He carefully pushed forward until the head of his cock had breached the first ring of muscle.  However, slow and careful were obviously not on Steve’s to do list.  With a growl he grabbed Bucky’s hips and slammed the smaller man forward and in.

“Jesus, Steve!” Bucky braced himself on Steve’s chest and tried to process what had just happened.

 Steve for his part groaned and rocked his hips. “Move, Bucky!”

“Yeah, buddy,” Bucky gasped as his hips began moving without much conscious thought.

“Harder!” Steve’s hands had slid to Bucky’s ass and gripped encouragingly.  “C’mon, Buck!  Take me like you’ve always wanted to!”

“Fuck!” Bucky whispered as he snapped his hips forward.  He was rewarded with a groan.  The last of his caution flew out the window as he followed Steve’s instructions.  Hard and fast and oh, god, didn’t Steve look amazing moaning and writhing beneath him.  He had always wanted this - to be with Steve and not be worried about hurting him or setting off an asthma attack. His hips sped up as he felt the orgasm building in his groin.  He tried to slow, to hold it off, but then Steve made eye contact with him and the naked want in his face completely undid Bucky.  He slammed home one more time and his world exploded.  He was barely aware of Steve coming at the same time, although that thread of awareness was a bit amazed seeing as neither of them had touched Steve’s cock. 

Bucky collapsed forward and the two men lay panting for a while in a sweaty sticky mess.  Finally the discomfort of drying spunk overcame the post orgasmic bliss that Bucky had been reveling in.

“I don’t suppose there’s any way to clean up without leaving the room,” he enquired after catching Steve’s mouth in a sweet kiss.

“Yeah, there is,” Steve said waving across the room where a pitcher and bowl sat on an old fashioned wash stand.  “Officers are required to look their best when not in the field.”

“Officer, huh,” Bucky chuffed out as he got up and moved across the room.  He looked Steve over as he started cleaning himself up.  “Well, I’d claim all fucked out as being your best look, but I suspect that the army would disagree.”

Steve grinned as Bucky returned to the bed with the washcloth.  “Yeah, at least not without the insignia.”  He took the cloth from Bucky and started wiping his chest down. 

Bucky started picking up his clothes and getting dressed. “I’d probably better get myself back to the barracks before someone starts asking questions.”

“Yeah.”  He could hear the disappointment in Steve’s voice, but the larger man didn’t protest.

“You know we’re not going to be able to do this very often, right?” He asked as he zipped his pants.

“I know,” Steve said looking back up as Bucky.  “I just really miss sleeping with you.  Missed everything we did together back home.”

“Yeah, me, too,” Bucky agreed quietly.  “But you know, it gets cold out in the field.  No one cares if you cuddle up with a buddy to keep warm.”  He smiled at Steve.  “And if you think this Sergeant is gonna let anyone else get a chance to use you as a bed warmer, you are sorely mistaken.”

Steve chuckled. “Even this chorus girl knows you don’t piss off the sergeants.”

Bucky finished with the last of his shirt buttons and pulled his jacket on.  “Get some sleep,” he ordered as he walked to the door.  “Tomorrow we’ve got to start beating that motley crew you picked out into some kind of commando unit.”

“Looking forward to it, Buck.”  He tossed the rag across the room at the washstand.  “Together we’re unstoppable.”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied as he opened the door. “And you’re keeping the uniform, Captain America.”


End file.
